Heart of Another
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: Konor Gamer likes Chase. Chase has a girl friend. What will Konor do? Because Chase has the heart of another.


Konor POV

Days, nights, every time I think of him I cry, knowing I can never have him. Chase Davenport. He's the sweetest person I've ever known (Except that one talent show where he was all psychopathic). He's my best(And only) Friend. Everyone think's I'm a freak. I have scars. People say I cut. I don't. I've been abused. For as long as I've known I've been abused.

Than came the day when my 'mother' dumped me on a street corner. And he found me. Chase found me. He took me to the orphanage and I was put through this small system that works with only Mission Creek. I'm on my 3rd foster home in a year. They keep moving but I refuse to go with them. mI would miss him. The only one who was ever nice to me. He's just so sweet. But he's only a friend. He and I could never be. He's dating _Elizabeth Hacker. _A girl who does NOT deserve him.

She's a royal pain in the bum and hates everyone, everyone except herself and her rich family who has enough money to buy New Orleans. But not enough money to buy their air head daughter a brain and some manners.

Schools a place of abuse also. Getting pushed around by everyone and once in a while a punch to the gut of face. Espeshaly from Trent, Elizabeth's older brother. He's the worst one out there. I can barely get away from him some times. But Chase stands up for me. But that lands him in trouble with Elizabeth. My locker, is next to Chase's older brother who I never really see.

Than today, I found myself in a conversation with him.

"Hello." He said as I walked up and began to open my lock. When I didn't answer he poked me.

"Huh?" I asked looking at him. He waved.

"Hi." He said.

"Oh. Hi. You must be Adam, Chase's brother." I said holding out a hand.

"Yeah." He said lightly shaking my hand, with a smile. "You're Konor right?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you Adam." I said, unlocking my locker and shoving my back pack into my locker.

"You have a look. I recognise that look. And I don't usually recognise anything." He said. I shrugged and pulled a note-book from my bag and closing my locker.

"I just have those looks people always recognise." I said as I turned to him. He gave a moment's thought with a look that said 'I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking' Than his eyes brightened.

"You have one of those looks that says that you like someone." He said quickly a few people giving him looks.

"What? Pffft no." I said, adjusting the collar on my flannel shirt and looking at my shoes suddenly interested in them.

"Ooooh you like Chase." He said suddenly realising everything. I looked up and covered his mouth quickly.

"Shhhh." I said with a serious look on my face. He nodded and I uncovered his mouth to revile a huge smile. "Besides he's got a girl friend." I said, messing with my long dirty blond hair.

"Elizabeth? I don't think he likes her." Adam said, grabbing a pencil from his locker and chewing on the eraser.

"You kidding me? I see the way he looks at her." I said, leaning onto the lockers. "He has the heart of another." I sighed. Adam shrugged.

"You never know." He said. I shrugged.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up anyways." I said. He smiled and held his arms out. A hug? Okay. We hugged, letting go than he walked away. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'll never survive." I said quietly. I sighed and up walked the witch herself, Elizabeth and her group of zombie followers.

"Hey loser, you're in the way of my new locker." She said pointing to my locker.

"That's my locker." I said not giving in.

"Well I want it so now it's mine." She said. I stood straight.

"No." I said, crossing my arms. She frowned her usual frown.

"Out of the way Gamer." She said.

"What part of no do you not under stand air head." I said, thumping her in the forehead. Enough abuse. I can make friends who stand up for me. Everyone gasped. "What!" I snapped. They all looked away.

"You'll pay for that Gamer! Trent!" She screamed. The 6 foot tall foot ball player ran over, football in hand.

"hat's wrong Lizzie?" He asked, his breath smelling of rotten cheese and bananas.

"She won't give me the locker." She said pointing at me. Trent looked at me with a glare. He raised his fist to pound me and I tried to hide behind my notebook, but the punch didn't come. Instead a smack was heard. I looked to see that Chase had caught the punch with his hand.

"Hey leave 'er alone." He said shoving Trent backwards.

"Baby what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, twisting her hair around her finger. But Chase didn't seem to find it cute.

"Standing up for my friend Liz." He said.

"Oh so your friend is more important than me getting a new locker?" She asked all girly like as if trying to get him to go her way. I only rolled my eyes.

"Yes." He said to my surprise and I felt a bit embarrassed. No one ever stands up for me. And I mean no one.

"Chase, out of my brother's way. I want that locker." She said, grabbing him by the front of the shirt.

"No Elizabeth." Chase said shoving her away. She gasped.

"Excuse me!? Chase I said get out-of-the-way baby!" She exclaimed.

"No. And stop calling me that." He said. "Get out of here Elizabeth." He said, motioning for her to shoo.

"Chase if you don't let me have that locker we are through." She said madly.

"Than I guess we're through than." He said, crossing his arms. I just stood there, hugging my notebook. She growled and pulled her group and brother away glaring at both of us. Chase turned to me

"Look Chase I'm sor-" I didn't get to finish because her put his hands on my cheeks, pulling my lips to his and I barely had time to relise what was happening before he pulled away, keeping my gase before letting go and walking away.

**_Oh my GOD!_**


End file.
